general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Life/Signals
This is the seventh episode of the A New Life series. The sunlight awakes Pete, who was sleeping at the backseat of Kurt's car. He sits on the seat and rubs his eyes, still sleepy, but knowing it's time to get up. He says Good Morning to Angela, but notices she isn't there. Confused, he opens the car door and exits it, and finds the camp empty, except for Sarah. ---- "Good Morning, Sleepy Beauty" she jokingly greeted him. "Sarah? Where's everybody? Where's Angela?" Pete asked, still confused and half awake. "Leon is at the minivan, being an antisocial jerk like always. Kurt took off to do daily supply run and took Craig with him this time, he said he needed tools to work at the cars and Barry's bike. Anthony is watching over Nate until they come back and I don't know where the fuck Barry is." she replied. "What about Angela? Really, Sarah, I'm worried about her." he said, getting a little impatient. "She said she wasn't feeling good sitting here and doing nothing. Said she would like to help, "Pull her own weight" in her words. So she went with Kurt and Craig." she replied "You don't need to get angry with me, Pete. You guys are here for two weeks already, you know I trust you, you should do the same." "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Pete apologized after being angrily stared by the girl "Anyway, it's your turn on the lunch again?" he tried to change the subject. "Yep. It's not as great as yours, but today we'll having something different than beans, thanks to Kurt and Barry." she said, agreeing with the subject change. While they were talking, Kurt, Angela and Craig came back from the supply run. Kurt looked disappointed and Pete noticed his backpack was half empty, or half full as Anthony would correct him. Craig, on the other hand, looked satisfied. Pete guessed that they found the tools he needed to finally get the minivan working. Upon seeing Pete, Angela ran to him and deeply kissed him. "Good Morning, champ" she said "Sorry for going out without telling you, but I just got really bored and wanted to do something else than watch for a change." "It's okay, baby. Just wake me up next time, okay? And you were put in charge of the watch for a reason, nobody here is as good as you with the rifle." Pete said "What did you got this time, boys?" "Almost nothing, actually. Toilet paper, some candy bars and a can of tomato soup, and that's it. Atlanta is picked clean, I guess other groups are scavenging there, too." Kurt said, with a sight "Where the fuck is Barry? I need to give these shit to him." Pete and Sarah shrugged as they didn't knew Barry's whereabouts "Fucking great. I'm going to drop it on his tent." "We got everything I needed, though." said Craig, showing his tool box "The gas tank is still only half full, but at least she'll work now. Say what, Pete: Want to give me a hand with it when you have some time? Leon doesn't help much, really. All he does is to be a sarcastic little jerk with me, for some reason." "Only with you?" Angela asked, jokingly. Craig laughed a little. "Yeah, I might give you a hand later." Pete replied. Craig gave a satisfied smile and went to work on it already, leaving Pete alone with the girls. They shared some awkward silence moments until Anthony rushed to them with Nate, holding the radio Angela retrieved from the unknown survivor. "Guys! Guys! We got a signal!" Anthony yelled, waving his hands. Upon hearing this, Kurt, Craig and Leon all came to they, interested on what type of signal the radio got. "What kind of a signal?" asked Barry, appearing from seemingly nowhere. "Jesus Christ, Barry! Stop sneaking up behind people's backs! Where the hell have you been?" asked Pete "None of your business." he harshly replied "Again, what kind of a signal?" "It's an emergency signal, apparently from the military. It's telling us to get back to Atlanta and find the military outpost! That the military are evacuating survivors to a safe place! It took three damn weeks, but they're finally doing something about this! They're saving us!" he said, hopefully and joyfully. "They are what?" asked Kurt, surprised. "The government is finally doing something to contain this... Outbreak or whatever the fuck this is?" asked Angela. "Seems like it. My God, I'm so glad this shit is getting sorted out!" said Anthony, with so happy eyes that Pete never saw before. "Now why I don't buy this bullshit?" said Barry, not impressed and doubtful. "Because you never believe or trust anything or anyone?" guessed Leon. "From what we know, this could very well be a trap!" said Barry. "A trap? By who? From the biters? Because last time I saw them they were as dumb as a bag of dog crap." sarcastically replied Leon. "From other damn groups, idiot!" harshly replied him "We can't be the only ones that are stationated outside Atlanta! And some people were already crazy bastards that would kill anyone to get what they wanted before, what do you think this shit would do to them?" "Why can't you accept that the government is finally doing something? You're such a pessimist, Barry! We are the ones who put them in charge, they can't let us out here to die forever!" said Anthony. "Pessimist? I'm a realist! Do you really think that is what this is about? Get some fucking sense in your head, stop being so gullible and ingenuous. This is definetly a death trap. We ain't going nowhere." "Barry, we get it that you is the one in charge here, but come on! We can't stay here in the woods forever, man!" said Pete "I say it's worth a try. If it's real, we don't want to stay behind because you were incredulous. And if it's not... Well, we ain't helpless." said him, looking at Kurt, Leon and Angela. "I'm going for it. I'll get the minivan working so we can leave. Come help me out, Pete." said Craig, leaving the argument and taking Pete with him. "I'm going too. I have to think about my brother and this seems to be real enough to me." said Kurt. "We're all going. And if you don't like it, you are welcome to stay behind with your little bike and let Kurt or Pete be the new leader of the camp. And yeah, we're taking the supplies. All of it." finally said Anthony. "Fine, but don't get your hopes up, little boy. And when we get there and some bastard put a bullet on your or your girlfriend's head, remember it: I warned you." said Barry, putting his finger on Anthony's chest. "Get your dirty hands off of me, Barry." Anthony said, looking straight at Barry's eyes. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before Barry leaved to his tent, saying that he would pack up the supplies. Leon went to help him. ---- In a few hours, the survivors dismantled the camp, only stopping to eat the soup Sarah cooked. Pete helped Craig with the minivan, although he didn't knew what the hell he was doing. Craig was a good mechanic, though, and managed to solve the problem. While helping him work, Pete noticed that Craig gave Sarah stares when she was not looking from times to times, but he ignored it, as Craig probably just had a crush on her. Pete couldn't blame him, though. Sarah was a young and beautiful girl, and her cute personality would problably attract Pete himself if both of them weren't compromised. "So, that's it? We're ready?" asked Kurt after putting the last tent at the back of the minivan. "I think so." replied Pete, wiping the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand. "We got the food, the medicine, the ammo and the tents in the minivan, and we all have our guns holstered. Angela is holding on the rifle." "So, what are we waiting for? Let's do this shit." said Craig. Pete hopped to the passenger seat of Kurt's sedan, with Angela and Nate at the back seats. Craig got the minivan working with Leon at his side and Sarah and Anthony as the passengers. Barry turned on his motorcycle and made its engine roar. "For fuck's sake, Barry! Do you want to attract every biter in Atlanta to here?" yelled Kurt. "Leave me alone with her, okay? It's been a long time I didn't ride this beautiful little girl!" Barry yelled back "Besides, we're already driving right to the middle of them, so why does it even matter?" "He haves a point" Pete said. "Oh, shut up!" Kurt knocked it off. Craig stepped on the gas pedal, leading the way to Atlanta, with Kurt at the middle and Barry riding his motorcycle at the end of the convoy. Pete looked through the rear mirror as they were riding at the interstate and saw Barry's face while riding the bike. Barry, for the first time ever, looked happy to him, with his eyes full of joy for his "little girl". Pete smirked to himself, finding it extremely funny to see Barry's face without a grumpy look on it. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison (No Lines) *Barry Also Starring: *Leon Carter *Craig Tucker *Sarah *Anthony Deaths None Trivia *The name of the episode may refer to several things: **The radio signal that Anthony and Nate intercepted. **Kurt's comment that Atlanta is getting low on supplies, showing signals that other groups are also scavenging the area. **Craig's stares at Sarah when she's not looking, showing signals that he may feel something for her. **Barry's joy at riding his motorcycle at the end, showing signals that he is not a bad man after all.